Los desayunos en Varia, son de esos que duran poco
by TheUnicornGay
Summary: El príncipe se paró en frente de la puerta de la rana, pateándola para abrirla, sin quitar las manos de los bolsillos. – Raaana ¿Sabes qué ya deberías estar despierto? Si fuera tú, bajaría rápido a desayunar, o Levi se lo tragará todo. Shishishi .


Akdsadlasd -w- Este lo empecé hace días, no sé cuantos lol, pero por cosas y falta de imaginación siempre tardaba mucho y eso 8D(?).

No sé si me gusta o no lol, creo que hay partes que sí y partes que no, pero en fin -w- a veces me da la vena fuerte y eso(?). También dejaba de escribir pronto porque no me quedaba más.. inspiración(?) y no me gusta como se ve si escribo forzosamente, así que pasé :B.

Y eso... xDU Lo pongo en K+ porque.. bueno, Varia, sangre, gritos para persona sensibles... y eso(?). Pero total, tampoco me aclaro con eso, soy yo 8D.

Varia y Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano~~.

Ahora adiós que me quedo sin batería.

* * *

– Nee~ Bel-chan, ¿Sabes dónde está Fran-chan ahora? Es la hora de desayunar y normalmente él nunca falta.

– Aunque sea para molestar. – Añadió Levi, metiéndose en la conversación, en cuando Lussuria acabó la frase.

Bel rió.

– ¿Por qué debería saber el príncipe dónde está esa rana, Luss, crees qué no tengo mejores cosas que hacer?

– Realmente no. – Volvió a añadir Levi, haciendo que Bel perdiera la paciencia que… nunca tuvo.

– Oe, ¿Acaso quieres qué te arregle la cara con mis cuchillos, perro del jefe?

– ¡Nee! ¡Chicos, no peleen!

– Shishishi~ De acuerdo, Luss. – Se levantó de la silla y la dejó mal puesta, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Fran.

Empezó a murmurar cosas y reírse pasando por delante del despacho de Xanxus, estaba con Squalo, y el tiburón no dejaba de gritarle, supongamos que para que fuera a desayunar. ¿El jefe estaba enfermo o algo por no querer bajar? Ah, bueno, estaba entre seguir durmiendo o bajar, dos de sus grandes placeres después de follarse al tiburón. Era comprensible.

El príncipe se paró en frente de la puerta de la rana, pateándola para abrirla, sin quitar las manos de los bolsillos.

– Raaana~ ¿Sabes qué ya deberías estar despierto? Si fuera tú, bajaría rápido a desayunar, o Levi se lo tragará todo. Shishishi~.

– Sempai…

– ¿Hm?

– Venga aquí, por favor~~. No tengo hambre.

– Shishishi~~ ¿Estás de broma? El príncipe SÍ tiene hambre. Así que adiós~.

– … ¿Si voy a desayunar luego vendrá conmigo?

– No tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que vale. Pero ahora, ponte algo encima y baja.

– No estoy desnudo, sempai, ¿Qué cosas imagina al verme?

– ¿En serio quieres saber, ranita~?

– … Después mejor.

– Shishishi~ buena respuesta.

Y caminaron de nuevo hacía donde les esperaba el desayuno, esperando que Luss haya impedido que Levi se comiera lo de todos, porque ese tío podía ir hasta al vecino a pedir comida si aún tenía hambre, o lo mataba y entraba en su casa, pero el caso era que comía.

Fran miraba desde atrás a Bel, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro tan siquiera un poco, sin prestarle mucha atención, pero a la vez curioso, o también de una forma que diera a entender que no tenía cosa mejor que hacer y que mirar la espalda de su sempai por estúpido que sonase podía ser divertido.

Pero no, no lo era.

Y quería molestarlo.

– Ne… ¿Sempai?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Hace cuanto qué no ve a su hermano~? ¿No le echa de menos? Seguro que aún después de la paliza que le dio el jefe ese día sigue dando vueltas por ahí, esperando un poquito de compasión de parte del primer príncipe falso.

Bel se quedo en silencio unos segundos, sonriendo torcidamente. Aguantándose las ganas de sacar diez cuchillos de golpe y matar a la rana. Pero sería perder el tiempo y eso significaría que quedaría menos comida, y por increíble que sonase, ahora mismo comer era más importante que cualquier cosa, incluso de su orgullo como príncipe.

En todo caso, tenía mucho tiempo para encargarse de la rana.

Y mucho tiempo también para matar a Rasiel de una vez por todas, ¿Era posible echar de menos a un sujeto como él? ¿Y una mierda como esa sería capaz de sobrevivir a un ataque de su jefe? Y, aunque esto ya era claro, Rasiel era el único príncipe falso, que se las daba de rey.

Si fuera así, Rasiel no era una mosquita muerta. Aunque tampoco lo era cuando eran dos renacuajos, porque costo lo suyo deshacerse de él, aunque hubiera sido a medias. El caso es que había gastado energía para nada.

– Oh, sempai, ¿Le he ofendido? Lo siento~ Pero lo normal es echar de menos a un herman-...– Cuchillo. – Sempaai~ ¿Podría hacer el favor de no enfadarse tanto cuando menciono a su herman-… – Otro más.

– Shishishi~~ Ranucha, ranucha~ ¿Te has levantado con ganas de morir? Hubiera sido más cómodo si me lo hubieras pedido en el dormitorio, así hubieras muerto sobre el colchón y no en el suelo si sigues así.

– No entiendo cómo puede enfadarse tanto cuando digo algo de su herma… Rasiel.

Bel sonrió.

– Él no merece que tú boca le mencione~ él es tan solo un inútil que cree en serio que se convertirá en rey, está tan loco como el gordo ese, el amante de los elefantes.

– Oh… ese señor era muy feo, sempai.

– Claro, era el rostro de un plebeyo inútil y ciego.

– ¿Y yo no era un plebeyo?

– Por favor, no te compares a esa monstruosidad andante~. – Rió. – No hubiera pasado una noche contigo si hubieras sido como él.

– ¿Así que solo se fija en el exterior? En el fondo, quizás él era buena persona.

– Me vale madres, ranita~. Estaba de lado de Rasiel y por eso mismo no merece nada, tampoco era una buena persona si estaba del lado del enemigo, ¿No?

– Hm… cierto. – Bel sonrió. – Sempai, pare un momento.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Se paró y se giró. Aún con las manos en los bolsillos mirando a la rana sin atención ni interés, despreocupadamente.

– ¿Me haría un favor~? – Se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas para poder verlo mejor. Aunque le veía perfectamente, usar excusas para sentirle más cerca se había vuelto algo… normal y diario.

– Shishishi~~ Según, rana. ¿Qué quieres?

– Ver sus ojos. – Puso una mano en la frente de Bel, sin hacer fuerza, con la intención de deshacerse de ese pelo inútil que tapaba la curiosidad por los ojos del príncipe.

En vez de sorprenderse por la, digamos típica, respuesta tan directa de Fran, Bel soltó una risita, mas no se movió. Se quedó sonriendo observando, pensando mejor en quizás cambiarle el gorro de rana por uno de renacuajo, porque era lo que era, demasiado bajito, llamarlo rana quizás sería sobrevalorar su altura… pero sonaba mejor que renacuajo. En rana se quedaba, ya llevaba tiempo con eso y Fran no reaccionaría cuando le llamase renacuajo.

– ¿Eres tan bajito qué no puede correrle el flequillo al príncipe, rani~?

Fran suspiró y piso el suelo firmemente.

– Que estúpido es, sempai~ Luego pedirá que me ponga cariñoso y eso. Y, sintiéndolo mucho, le tendré que, por decirlo de una manera fina… ignorar.

– Siempre lo haces. – Dijo. Luego, añadió para no dejar las cosas a medias. Sonrió. – Ah, ¿Estúpido~? No dejo que plebeyos vean mis ojos, ranucha~, y mucho menos alguien que me ha visto completamente desnudo. Si te enseño los ojos ya lo habrás visto y eso le quita encanto~.

– ¿Cuándo lo hubo? – Cuchillo. – Oh, vamos, sempai… no empiece de nuevo. – Se quejó. Esquivando a duras penas el cuchillo que rozó su mejilla. Pasó su mano por esta y se limpio la sangre que resbalaba por la cara, para restregársela al príncipe en la camiseta.

– Eres tan asqueroso~~ – Soltó una risita, giraría la vista a un lado para no ver la sangre, pero total, estaba en camiseta, y era roja y negra, la sangre no se notaba. Y tampoco olía, era una corte de nada que pocos instintos asesinos iba a despertar.

Le ignoró. Tampoco había más cosas que decirle a ese príncipe y bueno… a Fran le había entrado hambre también. Miró a todos lados, llamando la atención de Bel.

– Hm… sempai, ¿Hace cuando qué no damos ni un paso? Digo… llevamos así como media hora y que yo sepa la mansión no es tan grande. – Es por tu culpa, ¡Maldita rana! Ahora…

– Adiós comida~. Igual Levi aún no se ha comido tod-…

– Corre. O esquiva. Pero corre también por si las moscas.

Fran se quedó analizando esa frase, la manera robótica e inexpresiva —que era mentira— con la que Bel había dicho esa frase le había desconcertado un poco. Hasta que unos precioso y bien afilados cuchillos se asomaron por las manos del príncipe. Ahí entendió. Entendió que tenía que correr como si le fuese la vida en ello, también el motivo por el cual Bel le regaló ese sombrero y que su sempai tenía demasiado tiempo libre para perder el tiempo afilando perfectamente esos inútiles cuchillos. Que para el caso no lo eran, pero Fran podía vivir sin ellos clavados en su cuerpo.

– Sempai. Solo una cosa… deme 5 segundos de ventaja, ¿Sí?

– Tan solo corre.

Fran cogió aire y miró por última vez a Belphegor, como rogándole con la mirada —Bel entendía, la expresión de Fran no cambió ni un segundo. Pero Bel lo entendió, ¿El amor~?– que recapacitara y no anticipara hechos, quizás por un milagro Levi se había puesto enfermo y no podía comer más. O Squalo llegó y empezó a llamarle de mil formas diferentes y Levi, por no empezar una pelea delante de su jefe se fue a su cuarto… entonces la comida se la hubiera comido Xanxus, que no sabemos si es peor o mejor, pero el caso es que no habría comida.

Y bueno~ lo que viene ahora como que no hace falta contarlo y eso, ¿No? Bel y Fran corrieron felices —nah, mentira—por toda la sede, apartando del camino a más de un ser inservible de delante; Levi dejó de comer para dejarle la comida a Xanxus; Squalo pegaba gritos por toda la mansión por petición de Lussuria —todos saben que el tiburón es experto en eso— para encontrar a Bel y Fran y mandarlos a comer de una maldita vez; y la mamá de los Varia, bueno, él se estaba estresando por cuidar tantos bebés inútiles y se fue a descansar~.

Varia… en Varia eran un amor de chicos, inserte corazoncitos aquí y todo eso, ¿Vale?


End file.
